


Our Fucking Fairytale

by ElizaStyx



Series: Dragons Are Us (many fandoms, different stories, one AU - the Dragons AU) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dragons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Killing, Kraków, M/M, Self Sacrifice, Wincest - Freeform, Wings, Wounds, deathwish, dragons are us, dragons au, dying, fairytale, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are fire, dragons are rage...<br/>Since the Middle Ages those powerful creatures hide amongst us in their human forms. They are strong and no one can stop them from getting what they want...<br/>~~~<br/>Dragons value family.<br/>Sam and Dean Winchester are brothers and good men. They travel around the world, hunting supernatural beings and saving people in order to make amends for their father's sins.<br/>Following Crowley who stole the colt, they found themselves in Poland, country with long tradition of dragon hunting. This means that the job won't be that easy this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fucking Fairytale

Being in the true form was the best thing in the world. Dean hated planes because he loved being in the air on his own, being in control of the flight, feeling his muscles work as his wings beat the air, taking him anywhere he wished to go, even across the ocean. He could fully be himself only in his dragon body, green, majestic, powerful and **bigger than Sammy's**. Nevermind the strange genes that gave Sam a human form of a giant, dragons grew all the time, their size reflecting their age and he was the older one.  
He looked with one of his eyes at Sammy, the rusty-brown brother of him. Sam was concentrated on their destination, thinking only about their job, not praising the joy that the flight could give. Dean laughed with his low dragon voice, letting out some flames. He did a perfect barrel roll, trying to provoke his brother. He was having fun and wanted to share the moment with him. Dean beat his wings to raise above Sam and then nosedived, landing on his back and making them both fall into the ocean. After a while Sam emerged his big head above the waves and releasing smoke from his nostrils in pretended anger, sent a splash of salty water right into Dean's eyes.  
"Bitch." roared Dean, laughing.  
"Jerk." grinned Sam.

***

They needed to plan their flight above Europe up to the minute and meter, making sure they wouldn't be spotted by any radars or planes. It took them some time but eventually they landed somewhere in polish mountains. Back in their human forms they took a train and soon found themselves in Kraków, one of the biggest polish cities, where they hoped to find Crowley.  
The city was old, had a lot of history and Sam would gladly take his time to see everything that was worth seeing if only finding the demon wasn't their priority. Wandering around the center, they had to focus on spotting any possible signs of demonic activity they could find. The only thing that made them stop working for a while was the dragon's statue. The local legend said he had been living in a cave beneath the castle, eating livestock and knights until a smart shoemaker killed him by giving him a sheep stuffed with sulfur that made the dragon drink so much water from the river that he blew up. They found it kind of fascinating, wondering whether the sulfur really could be so  dangerous. They haven't heard of such a way to kill a dragon before. A dragon could be killed by a sword soaked in dragon's blood, this they knew, this they had seen working on their father. He obviously deserved that for all the suffering he caused but sometimes they missed the old man and his stories about the days of glory.  
Dean touched the clawed paw of the metal statue. "Is this how they picture us here?" he was a bit disgusted as the dragon was rather small and thin, looking nowhere as majestic as they were.  
"A real life statue would fill this whole square so I guess this is just a symbol." Sam shrugged, narrowing his eyes as the sun was shining really bright.  
They both looked up at dragon's maw and suddenly it breathed fire which made them jump a little.  
"He does this when someone sends a text message." said a familiar voice that made them both freeze. "Hello, boys."  
They turned around to see Crowley tucking his mobile phone into his pocket and then striking his usual nonchalant pose.  
"Crowley." barked Sam.  
"That's what they're calling me." he smiled arrogantly. "I guess we have a lot of talking to do but this isn't the best place. How about we meet somewhere more private?"  
"How about you give us the colt back now?" Dean felt the fury creeping into his heart, provoking him to turn and burn the demon down with his fire.  
"Impossible, boy." Crowley grinned. "I need something from you in return."  
"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam tried to calm himself down by speaking slowly.  
"Nothing we can discuss here. Let's say eleven p.m. at the zoo gates. It's right outside the city, in the woods. Don't be late." the demon said and just vanished.  
"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch, I swear." Dean was clenching his fists, trying to stop his nails from turning into claws.  
Sam embraced Dean's shoulders and stroke his arm, trying to help him calm down.

***

The zoo was already closed when they arrived in a stolen car. There was no one around, there was no sound but the noises produced by caged animals. They spotted Crowley leaning back on the barrier that blocked the road leading into the forest.  
"Crowley!" Sam shouted. "Show us the colt!"  
"Nice to see you too." he answered sarcastically but pulled the gun out of his pocket. "Here it is. Now let's discuss your part of the deal... I want to stab one of you in the heart."  
"What?" Dean's rage suddenly got out of control, a pair of wings emerging from his back and his teeth sharpening.  
"Careful, boy." Crowley raised his hands in defense. "I just need to test the abilities of this toy." he slowly pulled out a silver dagger. "One of the local hunters claimed he killed a dragon with it but... on a demon it didn't work." Crowley grinned. "One stab and you get the colt. You die or you don't so... how it's gonna be?"  
Sam had a hard time breathing, pale and unable to move. They needed the colt, they really needed it to finally end all of this shit. "Fine." he said, making Dean look at him with terror in the eyes.  
"No, Sammy." he protested.  
"We need it, Dean." he glimpsed his brother and then looked back at the demon. "I'll do it."  
He took a step towards Crowley and Dean panicked. The thought of loosing Sammy... No, this was definitely not worth it. He looked at his brother with his eyes wide open from fear. That idiot was totally going to do this which left Dean no choice. He jumped, beating his wings and landed between Crowley and Sam. He threw himself on the dagger, feeling it tear his flesh just below his fast beating heart. Crowley's eyes widened and the colt fell out of his hand. For a short while they were staring each other in the eyes and then Dean pulled back, taking the deeply dug dagger with him.  
"Dean!" shouted Sam shocked.  
The fear and the fury almost blinded him. Not really knowing what he was doing, he picked the colt ready to shoot the demon but Crowley disappeared, leaving only a light scent of sulfur behind.

***

Dean fell on his knees, feeling the cold radiating from the wound.  
 _So this is death..._ he thought.  _your inner fire going out._  
Sam kneeled right beside him, tears in his eyes. He hesitated but eventually pulled the dagger out of Dean's chest, making him sigh from pain.  
"Dean..." he cried, holding his brother's head in his hands. "Stay with me!"  
The ever green eyes were now becoming dull, loosing the inner light that was always there, that kept Sam going even in the hardest moments of their lives. Dean's lust for life was running out, he was giving up.  
Dean was weakened by the blood loss, his body's natural reaction to being hurt - turning into the stronger form - was stopped. Sam could only see his brother's skin becoming a little greener and harsher under his touch. He could only see a few delicate scales on the sides of his face. Dean was definitely dying.  
Sam Winchester felt his heart break in two as his brother smiled faintly, trying to comfort **him** even in his last moments. This was unbearable.  
"Don't you dare leave me, Dean Winchester." he whispered, his throat constricted. "Not now, not ever."  
"Everything dies, little brother..." whispered Dean with his pale lips, his cold hands grabbing Sam's arms. He closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to concentrate, stay a little longer. "I've had a good life. You made my life good, Sammy, you made me a good man" it costed him a lot of effort but he smiled again. "and I've never told you how thankful I was, I've never told you how much I loved you. You were my everything, you little bitch. Be happy, Sam, that's my deathwish."  
Sam chuckled, swallowing the tears. "I can't, you massive jerk. I can't be happy without you. I love you too much to go on without you."  
Dean's eyes suddenly twinkled with a sparkle of life. "Then don't be an idiot and kiss me goodbye before I'm gone."  
Sam opened his eyes wider but Dean didn't seem to be joking. He really wanted Sam to do it so he did. He leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was soft and salty, delicate and full of emotions they both had never expressed before. Sam was grabbing Dean's head, expecting him to loose consciousness at any moment but nothing like that happened. Instead, Dean started responding passionately, buring his fingers in Sam's hair, pulling him closer as if he suddenly gained his whole power back. Shocked by his liveness they separated and realised he really did. The wound stopped bleeding and colours were returning on Dean's face. They blinked staring at each other without understanding.  
"Was... was the blade fake after all?" Dean asked silently.  
"No..." answered Sam. "I don't think so..."  
"Then what the hell was that?" the disbelief in Dean's voice was mixing with relief and slight annoyance.  
Sam was silent for a while and then he grinned, looking him in the eyes. "I think it was the true love kiss."  
Dean blinked, blushing a little. "Dude, life is not a fucking fairytale."  
"Dude, **we**  are a fairytale." Sam chuckled, happiness enlightening his eyes.  
"Son of a bitch..." Dean looked at him, his smile widening.  
And then he jumped on his not so little brother, throwing him on the ground and covering in kisses.


End file.
